Red burst
}} The red bursts were a series of signals of unknown provenance picked up by Federation sensors in 2257. Unlike anything Starfleet had encountered before, their precise synchronization all but ruled out natural phenomena being the cause. ( ) The first appearance of the bursts occurred in perfect synchronization over a span of 24 hours in 2257. They were scattered across 30,000 light years of the Milky Way Galaxy, and would have required energy beyond Starfleet's understanding to produce. ( ) The Klingons also detected the bursts, and had no explanation for them. High Chancellor L'Rell confirmed to Ambassador Sarek that they were not responsible. Kol-Sha self-servingly interpreted them as an ill omen for L'Rell's rule: "seven drops of blood" ready to rain down on the Klingon people. ( ) Spock had foreknowledge of the red bursts, which prompted him to take a leave of absence from the Enterprise. He left encrypted data about the bursts in his final personal log entry, in case he did not return. ( ) They had an, as of yet, unknown connection to the Red Angel. The Investigation The initial set of seven signals appearing in perfect synchronization were picked up by Federation sensors but disappeared again after just enough time to get a reading, with the exception of one signal. The remaining signal eventually stabilized long enough to get a fix on its position, at which point the captained by Christopher Pike set out to reach it. However, before anything else could be done, the Enterprise experienced a massive systems failure – later blamed by Pike on the holo-communications system. ( ) As a result, Pike transferred his command over to the in order to continue the mission. ( ) Shortly after the bursts were detected, the Vulcan High Command directed Sarek to work with Starfleet in assembling a Federation task force. He went on to serve on this task force. ( ) Burst #1: The Interstellar asteroid At the source of the burst, Discovery found an interstellar asteroid which contained the crashed remains of the . While attempting to investigate the signal, a landing party consisting of Pike, Michael Burnham, Evan Connolly and Nhan, discovered survivors aboard the Hiawatha including Jett Reno. Despite an encounter with the red angel, the crew was unable to determine who or what generated the signal. ( ) Burst #2: Terralysium Sometime after the initial series of bursts, a second signal was detected. The transmission was too faint to determine the exact coordinates using regular means but was eventually pinpointed to a distant region of the Beta Quadrant. Using its spore drive, Discovery was able to reach the location of this new burst, the planet of Terralysium, where it prevented radioactive debris from wiping out the planet's Human inhabitants. The burst was also visible from the planet's surface. ( ) Burst #3: Kaminar Discovery detected a third burst in orbit of Kaminar, the homeworld of the Kelpien species, which included first officer Commander Saru. As had been the case on Terralysium, the burst had been visible from the surface; Siranna, Saru's sister and priest of their village, referred to it as a "fiery sign". ( ) While in orbit above Kaminar investigating the residual radiation from the burst, Discovery investigated an anomaly. While investigating the anomaly in Shuttle 5, Ash Tyler and Christopher Pike were attacked by an upgraded version of a probe they'd previously launched. ( ) Category:Communication